


Omfattende tiltak for avstand og nærhet

by Loevetann



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loevetann/pseuds/Loevetann
Summary: De har sendt kontrakten i posten, ubrettet i en konvolutt foret med bobleplast. Begge navnene våre står på forsiden, over adressen min. Sprittusjen har blødd ut i papiret ved startpunktet for ampersanden.To ord på den ene siden, tre ord på den andre.Femten tegn & atten tegn.Hundreogåttifire centimeter & hundreogåttiåtte.Jeg-har-sendt-deg-en-melding & jeg-har-ikke-lest-den.Isak og Even har kjent hverandre lenge. På nettet. Alt fungerte bra helt til saken med kontrakten kom opp. Nå svarer ikke Even på meldinger, og fristen for innlevering av demoen rykker stadig nærmere.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. Ampersand

De har sendt kontrakten i posten, ubrettet i en konvolutt foret med bobleplast. Begge navnene våre står på forsiden, over adressen min. Sprittusjen har blødd ut i papiret ved startpunktet for ampersanden.  _ Og-tegnet _ , det begrepet er som fingre som blir anførselstegn i luften foran den som snakker. Som ordet  _ liksom _ . 

Det er en ligatur for konjunksjonen  _ og _ . Kurvene og tyngden i den sammenhengende streken er i likevekt, men på papiret velter vi. 

To ord på den ene siden, tre ord på den andre. 

Femten tegn & atten tegn.

Hundreogåttifire centimeter & hundreogåttiåtte.

Jeg-har-sendt-deg-en-melding & jeg-har-ikke-lest-den.

Det blafrer i gardinene, jeg liker det. Luften har beveget seg langt nok til at den er trygg mot huden min. Det er fremdeles nyse-videoen som har best rating. Det er alltid slow-motion-klippene som blir mest populære, det er de fordreide ansiktsuttrykkene som gjør det, måten huden blir til gummi og slenger slafsete og lite fordelaktig fra festene sine. All elastisitet forsvinner, den strekkes ut i de overlange sekundene. På skjermen spruter dråpene fra Evens munn og nese, en aerosoltynn dusj som kryper fremover i luften.

_ \- Vanligvis ser man det ikke. Det er en usynlig sky av gass som forlater munnen.  _

_ \- Sky? _

_ \- Ja! Faktisk! La meg pitche det til deg! Det er spytt og CO2 som binder seg til andre partikler i luften rundt deg. Du lager din egen sky av spytt og bakterier! De små dråpene har egenskaper som gjør at de binder seg ekstra lett til gasskyen. _

_ \- Min egen sky, det er fett! _

_ \- Vi skal teste det nå, vi skal se om du kommer over 100 km i timen. I teorien skal du lett klare å spre bakteriene dine mer enn 200 meter.  _

Jeg drar meg videre i videoen. Even har trukket capsen langt nok tilbake til at den stylede luggen presser mot bremmen. Den ser klebrig ut, partikler setter seg i voksen, det er ren logikk. Støv. Virus. Han burde hatt hårnett til det eksperimentet. Even peker ut av skjermen, ned mot den lysegrå overflaten på pulten min. 

_ \- Hvis du vil ha flere sånne videoer må du huske å like og trykke på bjella! _

_ \- Vi pitcher hva som helst til deg! _

Jeg sjekker, men han har ikke svart. 

_ De må ha tidsplan og budsjett. Jeg kan fikse forslag?  _

Han har ikke lest den heller. Jeg lurer på om han har slått av varslene på meldinger fra meg.

Jeg klemmer hver av neglene på høyrehånden mot tommelputen etter tur. Pekefinger, langfinger, ringfinger, lillefinger. Jeg gjentar det. 12 på hver, det er 48. Det kan aldri bli et primtall. Jeg gjentar det 12 ganger til, det er 96. Det kan aldri bli et primtall. Tommelputen er dekket av avlange presspunkter. Det ligner på rifter, de flyter i overflaten av huden, alt for grunne til å lage hull. Jeg legger tommelen mot tungen, suger på den opphakkede huden.

Så vasker jeg meg, skummer den hvite såpen til den blir et lag som dekker hendene fullstendig. Jeg er forsiktig, kommer ikke borti kranen da jeg skrur opp varmen på vannet. Jeg har ikke lyst til å begynne på nytt. 


	2. Hjertefrys

Evens profilbilde hopper til øverst i kolonnen i chatteappen. 

Jeg ser det selv om jeg sitter med skulderen mot skjermen, stolryggen er vippet bakover og jeg har beina på kanten av madrassen. Jeg har akkurat tatt en stor slurk rett fra kartongen, sjokomelken iser i tinningene. Kanskje grunnen er at jeg tenker gjennom det jeg kan om brainfreeze, det er kanskje fordi jeg setter sammen hjernebilder av Even som slurper i seg irrgrønn slush og pastellfargede milkshaker, jeg forutser måten han kommer til å krøke seg sammen på, jeg lager latteren hans i mitt eget hode, tvinger hjernen min til å tolke den dype, melodiøse lyden som om den kommer fra ham, ikke fra meg. Kanskje jeg allerede var i ferd med å snu meg tilbake mot pc-en, for å notere det,  _ brainfreeze _ . 

Ellers er det bare beredskap.

Det iler til i magen, jeg strammer meg opp, hjulene på kontorstolen klikker sprøtt mot laminaten på gulvet, jeg trekker meg mot bordplaten, spiser av avstanden mellom meg og skjermen. 

Han har en grønn prikk på skulderen, han har logget seg på, han er aktiv.

Jeg er varm i kinnene, det banker på siden av halsen, gulvet er mykere enn nettopp. Det er mulig å trene seg opp til å være rolig og balansert, selv om man snurrer i en tekopp. Jeg kan velge å jobbe med det, i stedet for å la bølgene kile i midten av meg.

Når jeg holder musepekeren over bildet av ham, folder han seg ut og blir større. Han ser alvorlig ut, ulik seg, et blankt blikk inn i det ornamenterte speilet på et eller annet utested, dressjakke og en skjorte noen burde strøket glatt med hånden. Pusten min er øverst i brystet, ømme sprett like under kragebeinet.

Det vibrerer fra mobilen. 

Meldingen klistrer seg ubedt nederst på pc-skjermen.

Det er mamma.

Jeg skummer meldingen, tar inn de stokkede bokstavene, utropstegnene, filtrerer ut resten.

Jeg åpner chatten, vil vite om Even er i ferd med å skrive til meg. Vil at han skal se meg hoppe til viktigst på skjermen sin.

Meldingen min er fremdeles ulest.

Det kiler ikke lenger, det er mer som noe skal sprekke på tvers i meg, de første brennende riftene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veldig glad for en kommentar på forrige kapittel! Det er spennende at det er noen som har funnet frem til ficen :)


	3. Blimea

“Syk idé med de nye klippene!” Magnus ser opp fra laptopen sin i det jeg kommer inn i stuen. Han stryker luggen bakover med hånden, klør seg langsomt på bakhodet. Han ligger utstrakt på sofaen, med pc-en på brystet. Han ser svett ut, kanten av t-skjorten ligger i skrå pløser over navlen hans. 

Jeg setter meg på kanten av sjeselongen, Magnus trekker føttene til seg. Fotsålene blir liggende mot utsiden av låret mitt. De klistrer seg mot huden.

“Å! Sorry! Jeg glemte å kjøpe ny shampo!” Han ser på meg over kanten av skjermen. Stirrer med lyse, utvannede øyne og luggen som ligger helt ned i øyenbrynene igjen. Jeg klemmer lett til rundt ankelen hans, rister i foten. 

“Det går bra.” Det drypper et par dråper fra håret mitt, en av dem lander på fotryggen hans. Han merker det ikke, reagerer i alle fall ikke, bare ler, og peker på skjermen:

“Det ser akkurat ut som i spillet, det er dyktig gjort, han er faen god!”

Jeg nikker. 

Han er god.

Magnus ler igjen, håret faller bak i puten, han ler med munnen åpen og pekefingeren mot skjermen, den lille skurringen i diskanten får meg til å smile likevel.

“Når kommer neste klipp? Jeg bare må se hvordan han har fått til loftet!”

Jeg skal si noe, men det blir bare den fuktige lyden av tungen min som slipper taket i ganen, jeg trekker bare pusten og gjør noe med skuldrene.

“Hvor filmer han det, egentlig? Har han lånt en hytte på fjellet, eller noe? Har han sykt stor kjeller?” Magnus dytter foten borti låret mitt, ser på meg over laptop-skjermen igjen. Stirrer med de bleke øynene helt til jeg svarer:

“Jeg vet ikke.” 

“Hæ?” 

Jeg ser ham i øyekroken, han legger hodet til siden, rykker i halsmuskelen, men han sier ikke noe mer.

Så ler han igjen, øynene hans er i skjermen igjen han trekker ut et  _ what  _ til noe Even gjør. Evens stemme er mørk og alvorlig, høyttaleren gir ham et lag av plast og blikkboks. Om noen få sekunder skal han rope ut i overraskelse over at han er blitt oppdaget i kjellertrappen. Jeg mumler det sammen med ham, hever øyenbrynene to raske ganger:  _ Vi stikker herfra. Blimea. _

Magnus klør seg på magen, fingrene klimprer langsomt gjennom den tynne pilen av hår som forsvinner inn under strikken i shortsen.

“Herregud så lang tid det må ha tatt!” sier han.

Even ler fra laptopen. Dype, deilige toner som gjør meg glad og forbanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takka, dere, for velkomsten :)  
> Veldig artig for meg at de to første kapitlene gjorde dere nysgjerrige på mer!

**Author's Note:**

> Håper det er plass til enda en ny historie i verdens beste fandom!


End file.
